


Alright

by KFawkes



Series: Oxford Comma [19]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Civilian Eggsy Unwin, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Pre-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Smitten Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Hi!I've been gone at con, sorry for lack of updates. here is a short prompt from tumblr--TW: Abuse references by Dean his step douche. Also cursing.Prompt: "Heey, it's the anon who asked the request question! Thanks for explaining, I'm kind of new to this whole Tumblr thing. Okay, so I wanted to ask if you could do a Pre-Kingsman! Eggsy x Reader where Eggsy would go over to the reader's house to escape Dean's bullshit. Thank you, and have a wonderful day!"





	Alright

_Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz. Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz._

“E-Eggsy..?” You leaned over quickly, turning on the light by your bed as you scratched your tired eyes awake. 

You fumbled around for your phone sleepily, knocking it off the bed in a loud crash. Even without seeing a name and photo across the screen- you knew it would be him. Eggsy was the only person that ever called you in the middle of the night and those calls usually meant one thing.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz. Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz._

“Fuck.” You breathed out, leaning over the bed reaching your fingers long as the buzzing phone inched slowly away with each pulse. 

You slid it closer with your fingertips, pulling it to your ear as you nearly fell out of bed hoping to answer just in time.

“H-hello? Eggsy?” When you spoke you weren't rushed, but you weren't exactly calm either... 

You were definitely scared though that much was clear, and as you slunk back to the bed stuffing yourself comfortably under the warmth of the covers you felt a blanket of panic surrounding you.

“Sorry, luv... Was you sleepin’?” Eggsy asked almost convincingly calm, but you could feel the duress seeping off him as he spoke. You could hear as a deep breath was released before he continued, lighter than before. “Course you was, it’s nea--”

“Babe, it’s fine... seriously.” You pulled yourself to sit against your headboard interrupting him, unable to hold the yawn you held any longer. 

You knew the answer before you asked it, but maybe just this once Eggsy would be alright... Maybe just this once he was calling to tell you how much he loved you. But more likely, he was calling because of Dean. 

“Are you okay?” You finally asked, holding a fist of blanket between your nervous palms.

“Could use you bout now... was wonderin’ if you wanted some company?” 

“You don’t have me to keep asking me that. I gave you a key for a reason, Eggsy.” You said confidently pulling your arms into a long stretch just as you heard a key sliding into the lock, echoing throughout your flat. 

You smiled to yourself as the door creeped open, and a set of familiar footsteps grew louder.

“How’s it that sayin’ goes?” You could hear Eggsy’s voice over the phone, and in the hallway as he approached; and you felt a wave of excitement cascading your lower stomach persistently covering your anxiety in full. “What’s it... ‘old habits die hard’, innit?”

“I do believe that’s the one.” You whispered sarcastically into the phone one last time just as he pushed opened your bedroom door. 

You let your phone drop from your hand as Eggsy took a step forward, tucking his hands in his sweater pockets anxiously. Even though you expected to see him like this-- it was hard. 

Really fucking hard. So hard that you didn’t even know what to say this time.

Eggsy stood there with a busted lip, a black eye and a small gash on the left side of his forehead. Your jaw hung lightly open as a sadness swept your otherwise serene face. 

You were getting pretty fucking sick of seeing Eggsy like this... There was something about seeing the man you loved broken, bruised and bloodied that sent you into an almost unchecked fury; and honestly if Dean was there you weren’t sure what you’d do to him.

Hell, you’d probably try to kill the son of a bitch if that fury wasn’t also accompanied by one of the worst pains you’d ever felt. All of that was usually followed by sadness and an almost desperate need to hug him and tell him you loved him. 

But you weren’t there yet... The anger part was still in full swing and you fucking hated Dean. He really was a special breed of asshole; truly unique in his abilities to royal fuck everything up around him and how an amazing woman like Michelle ended up with him, was beyond you. 

Fortunately for you, you’d only met the prick once, but he surely lived up to his reputation. Slimy, scummy, far too cocky for his own good and abusive beyond all else. You’d lost count of how many times you had to clean Eggsy up, and no matter how often it happened, it never got any easier.

But he needed you and he needed you to be strong; so you pushed your blankets aside with heavy eyes as you crawled towards the end of the bed. He stood there with his jaw clenched tightly with eyes dark and burdened. When you reached him you pushed to your knees, sliding your hands up his chest to rest around his neck softly. 

“What happened, baby?” Your voice was soft and light as you moved your hand to his cheek, lightly tracing the raised and reddened flesh. 

Eggsy pursed his lips painfully-- more from the face you wore than anything physical he felt-- then swallowed as you slid your fingertips over the cut in his lip.

“Same as always, luv. Don’t worry bout it though, yeah?” He faked a smile finally pulling his hands from his pockets, placing them around your waist. “Got you now, don’I?” 

When he smiled this time it was real, and you even though it hurt, you smiled back pulling him into a hug. You could feel the warmth of his breath as he pressed his mouth into your shoulder; hugging you just as tightly. 

“Always, babe. Now, let’s get you cleaned up.” You slid away with a smile, kissing him on the cheek before stepping from the bed. 

As you walked lazily from the room you slid your fingers between his, pulling him slightly behind you and down the hall. Your cat Nimbus jumped on the counter with a loud purr after you shoved the bathroom door open causing Eggsy to smile sweetly. 

He walked forward, sitting on the rim of the tub as he pet your roommate softly; having grown fully used to this routine. 

“You gonna make me ask you about all this again, Eggy?” Your lips curled into a soft smile as you slide your hand to his chin; lifting his face towards yours as you examine him more carefully. “And ‘the usual’ isn’t going to cut it this time, so don’t even try it.”

Right now you realize you’d gotten a little too good at cleaning him up, and that made you more than a little uneasy. But after the 5th or so time, you at least were better at hiding the shock from your face. 

Or maybe you weren’t now that you thought about it...

“Nah, know better than that by now.” Eggsy slid his bottom lip between his teeth playfully as he raised a hand to the side of your thigh, giving your leg a soft shake as he stare up at you affectionately.

You tried not to smile as you dabbed his forehead and mouth, cleaning up the dried blood and erasing any evidence you could. It wasn’t always easy to pretend this was normal, but you really did try and as much as you didn’t want to admit it... this sort of was normal, wasn't it? 

That realization made you more sick than you wanted to show however, and right then you were glad Eggsy was distracted by the cat; because your face sure as shit wouldn't have been believable.

“You best get talkin, Unwin. Final warning.” You were far more collected than you felt when you spoke, and for that you were thankful.

You even managed to sound a little playful this time which was reassuring. Maybe you were better at this than you thought.

“Yeah, alright.” He released a sigh, still running his hand up and down the back of your thigh slowly as he watched how intently you cared for him. “Got home. Dean was smashed... banging on an gettin’ rough with my mum-- woulda hit her if I done nothin’, so I did.”

You breathed out sharply as you pulled the box of bandages from the cabinet; furrowing your brow into a fine crinkle. “Do... you know why?”

“Fuck if I do, babe... Why’s that prick do anythin’ he does, hm?” 

“Is she doing okay?” You asked reluctantly, but you knew there was no way Eggsy would be here if Daisy and his mum weren’t safe. “And the baby?”

“Course they are, don’t worry.” Eggsy squeezed just above the back of your knee as reassuringly and as sincerely as he could muster. 

Biting back the stinging at his forehead was only tolerable because you were there, and damn if you didn’t look beautiful. Eggsy didn't think he’d ever meet someone that would love him, flaws and all; yet here you were showing him someone could, and fuck if he didn’t love you immensely.

“He could of really hurt you.” When you finished he pulled you down to his lap; holding a strong confidence behind his eyes as you placed your arms around his neck. “I can’t lose you...”

“Ain’t gonna happen, babe. Not now, not ever. Alright?” He kissed you then, finally and in that moment you believed him.

You felt the soft chuckle he released as his lips curled into a smile; still pressed against yours. A moment later he slid his hands under your legs, picking you up like you weighed nothing at all. A soft yelp released your mouth and you grabbed ahold of him tightly as he pushed the door open with his foot, carrying you to your bedroom. 

“Alright.” You said with a smile, sliding his lips to yours.

A part of you knew you should talk about this-- about what happened. But that’s not what he needed. Right now what Eggsy needed was you and you were more than happy to oblige.


End file.
